Kann Liebe töten?
by MagicalWitch92
Summary: Am Ende seines 5. Schuljahrs ist Harry am Boden zerstört: Noch immer quälen ihn Albträume/Visionen von Voldemort und er fühlt sich verantwortlich für die Tode von Cedric und Sirius. Voldemort nutzt das aus und entführt Harry. Kann Dumbledore Harry retten und ihm helfen, wieder glücklich zu werden?
1. Eine schlaflose Nacht

Kapitel 1: Eine schlaflose Nacht

Harry schlief unruhig. Er wälzte sich in seinem Bett im Gryffindorturm und sah sich, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen im Schlaf nochmals auf dem Friedhof gefangen, den toten Cedric vor sich liegend und Voldemorts kalte Stimme hallte ihm in den Ohren: „Er hätte nicht sterben müssen. Er war nur im Weg, so wie deine Schlammblut-Mutter. Wärest du nicht gewesen, dann würde er noch leben." – dann schleuderte er Harry einen Crutiatus entgegen. Harry fühlte den unendlichen Schmerz und schrie. Noch im selben Augenblick veränderte sich die Szene und Sirius erschien vor dem schleiernen Bogen im Zaubereiministerium. Sein Lächeln verblasste gerade als Bellatrix's grüner Todesfluch ihn mitten in die Brust traf und er hinterrücks durch den Bogen fiel. Wieder erschien Voldemort: „ Er war so mutig sich mir in den Weg zu stellen und zahlte dafür. Deinetwegen. Jeder der dir nahe steht, wird sterben. Das war erst der Anfang. Du wirst alles verlieren! Du weißt, wie du sie alle retten kannst: Geh fort von ihnen und komm nie wieder zurück, dann werden sie verschont." Bilder erschienen vor seinem geistigen Auge: Ron, Hermine, Dumbledore, der Orden, Hogwarts. Und alles war tot.

„Neeein!", Harry schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch. Nassgeschwitzt blickte er in Rons Gesicht, der gegenüber in seinem Bett saß, genauso kreidebleich, wie Harry selbst. Offenbar hatte er Harrys Albtraum mitbekommen – schon wieder.

„Alles OK?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Ja.", antwortete Harry etwas zu schnell. „Nur ein Traum." Ron starrte ihn ungläubig und besorgt an. Harry war sich selbst unsicher. Er vermutete sogar, dass es eher eine von Voldemort platzierte Vision war, aber davon sagte er nichts. Niemandem.

Harry mied Rons Blick und sagte: „Ich gehe nochmal ins Bad. Im Moment kann ich eh nicht schlafen. Warte nicht auf mich, ja? Schlaf ruhig weiter. Ich bin ok." Ron wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte jetzt eine Diskussion zu führen und nickte nur. Er nahm sich jedoch fest vor, Harry am nächsten Morgen noch einmal darauf anzusprechen, am besten gemeinsam mit Hermine. Harry brauchte Hilfe, so konnte es auf keinen Fall weitergehen.

Inzwischen war Harry aus seinem Bett gestiegen und ging die Treppe hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum und durch das Porträtloch in die dunklen Korridore von Hogwarts. Er hatte nicht vor ins Bad zu gehen. Er hatte noch nicht einmal vor heute Nacht zurückzukehren. Er wollte nur nachdenken und sich dann entscheiden, was zu tun war. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen und rannen ihm über die Wangen, als er an die toten Gesichter aus seinem Traum dachte. Alles war seine Schuld, egal was Dumbledore auch zu ihm gesagt hatte – am Ende waren die ganzen Morde nur geschehen mit dem Ziel, Harry zu treffen. Harry wusste, dass jeder in seiner Nähe in Gefahr war und er konnte es nicht länger zu lassen. Er könnte es einfach nicht ertragen noch mehr zu verlieren.

Zur selben Zeit gab es noch jemanden im Schloss mit einer unruhigen Nacht. Albus Dumbledore ging in seinem Büro auf und ab und grübelte darüber, wie er Harry helfen könnte. Er hatte Harry in den letzten Tagen sehr genau beobachtet und ihm waren die dunklen Ränder unter seinen Augen ebenso wenig entgangen, wie sein bleiches Gesicht und seine Zurückgezogenheit. Auch die anderen Lehrer, wie Professor McGonagall, hatten ihm davon berichtet und ihm besorgt mitgeteilt, wie teilnahmslos er auch im Unterricht geworden sei. Nicht, dass es ihn überraschte – er wusste sehr wohl, dass es viel Zeit brauchen würde, bis Harry den erneuten Verlust eines geliebten Menschen verkraften würde – aber es bereitete ihm größere Sorgen als er sich bereit war einzugestehen. Es schmerzte ihn sehr, Harry so zu sehen und nichts für ihn tun zu können. Nichts, was irgendwie wieder dieses bezaubernde Lächeln auf sein Gesicht malen und dem Jungen wieder ein Stück Lebensfreude schenken könnte. Dumbledore seufzte schwer bei diesem Gedanken und er fragte sich, ob er mit dem Wissen um die Prophezeiung Harrys letzten Funken kindliche Unschuld zerstört hatte. Wie gerne hätte er ihm das alles erspart und Harry etwas von seiner Bürde abgenommen, die nur er selbst tragen konnte, wenn das Ende kam.

Erschöpft resignierte Dumbledore angesichts seiner trüben Gedanken, die letztlich zu nichts führten und beschloss, sich in der Küche noch eine Tasse beruhigende Milch mit Honig zu nehmen, bevor er endlich schlafen gehen würde.

Doch es kam anders als erwartet: Auf halbem Wege hörte Dumbledore ein leises Schluchzen aus einem der Seitenkorridore. Zutiefst überrascht ging er sehr vorsichtig und bedacht dem Geräusch entgegen, nachdem er sein Zauberstablicht etwas gedimmt hatte. Als er um die Ecke einbog, erkannte er auf dem Boden kauernd eine kleine Gestalt, die noch weiter zusammenschreckte, als sie Dumbledore bemerkte. Als dieser näher kam und das Licht seines Zauberstabs das Gesicht des Schülers vor ihm beleuchtete, erkannte er mit Schrecken, dass der aufgelöste Mensch zu seinen Füßen niemand anderes war, als Harry Potter, der nun mit tränennassem Gesicht ängstlich zu ihm aufblickte, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt.

„Harry…", war alles, was er im ersten Moment herausbrachte. Er kniete sich vor Harry nieder und sah ihm lange in die grünen, nun so schrecklich leeren und ausdruckslosen Augen, bevor er behutsam fragte: „Was tust du denn hier? Was ist passiert, mein Junge?" Harry schwieg. Er hatte Dumbledore nicht kommen hören und schalt sich innerlich für seine Dummheit sich ausgerechnet von Dumbledore nachts im Flur weinend erwischen zu lassen. Hastig wollte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischen, doch Dumbledore packte ihn am Arm und sagte nun drängender: „Was ist los, Harry? Warum weinst du?" In seinen Augen spiegelten sich tiefe Besorgnis und Mitleid, doch Harry wollte das nicht sehen.

„Warum? Warum ist das plötzlich so wichtig?", fragte Harry aufgebracht, der bei Dumbledores festem Griff Zorn in sich aufsteigen fühlte. Was kümmerte es ihn überhaupt, einen Mann, der ihn letztes Jahr nicht einmal angesehen hatte? Er hatte es nicht zugeben wollen, aber die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore ihn im ganzen Schuljahr ignoriert hatte, versetzte ihm immer noch einen schmerzhaften Stich, Voldemort hin oder her. „Das ganze letzte Schuljahr haben Sie mich überhaupt nicht beachtet und jetzt trauen Sie sich plötzlich wieder mich anzusehen, obwohl Voldemort jederzeit Besitz von mir ergreifen kann?"

Dumbledore, der mit einer derart heftigen Reaktion nicht gerechnet hatte, sagte nachsichtig: „ Wie ich dir bereits bei unserem letzten Gespräch gesagt habe, glaube ich nicht, dass Voldemort es noch einmal wagen wird, dich auf diese Weise zu benutzen. Außerdem habe ich begriffen, dass es ein Fehler war, Harry, und es tut mir wirklich leid." Leise fügte er hinzu: „Ich wollte dich nur schützen."

Dumbledore hatte darauf verzichtet, durch Legilimentik herauszufinden, was in Harry vorging oder was passiert war und so sah er nur die aufkommende Wut und gleichzeitig die unendliche Traurigkeit und den Schmerz in Harrys Augen. Er wollte das erschütterte Vertrauen durch solch einen Vorgriff nicht noch weiter beschädigen. Er wünschte sich, dass Harry es ihm freiwillig erzählen würde, wenn er bereit dazu war.

„Auf so einen Schutz kann ich verzichten, danke.", erwiderte Harry bitter und ehe Dumbledore es verhindern konnte, riss Harry sich abrupt los und rannte den Korridor entlang davon. „Harry! Bitte bleib stehen! Ich will dir helfen", rief Dumbledore ihm nach. Fast wäre er ihm gefolgt, aber er besann sich und blieb mitten in der Bewegung stehen. Nein. Harry brauchte Abstand und das musste er akzeptieren, so schwer es ihm auch fiel und so gerne er auch wissen wollte, was um Himmels Willen Harry so fertig machte, dass er des Nachts alleine durchs Schloss irrte und weinte. Ob es allein Sirius Tod war, der ihm den Schlaf raubte? Besorgt blickte er in die Richtung, in die Harry verschwunden war. Wenigstens, so dachte er, läuft er in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Sollte er auch einen leisen Zweifel verspürt haben, dass Harry nicht dorthin zurückkehren würde und er besser noch einmal nach ihm sehen sollte, so wischte er ihn schnell beiseite: Harry würde sich nicht in Gefahr bringen und Hogwarts war darüber hinaus sicher. Er selbst hatte in den letzten Tagen, nun da Voldemort offiziell zurückgekehrt war, die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen rund um das Schloss nochmals verstärkt und auf Schwachstellen überprüft.

Wie sehr er sich doch irrte. Leider wusste Dumbledore jedoch nichts von Harrys Träumen und ahnte somit auch nichts von der Gefahr, in die Harry sich freiwillig zu begeben bereit war...

So, erstes Kapitel wäre geschafft. Das ist meine erste Geschichte überhaupt, also bitte, seid nicht zu hart zu mir beim kommentieren, auch wenn natürlich ehrliche Kommis dringend erwünscht sind :)

Ich mag die Freundschaft zwischen Harry und Dumbledore total und habe deshalb einfach mal angefangen zu schreiben. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich nur eine grobe Ahnung davon, wohin die Geschichte führen wird (soviel wie ich in der Beschreibung schon verraten habe :D), also sie habe ich lieber mal als "T" kategorisiert, um mir mehr Spielraum zu lassen ;).

Bitte schreibt mir, was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet, bin schon gespannt. Dankeschön 3

LG MagicalWitch92


	2. Die Ungewissheit

Kapitel 2: Ungewissheit

Einige Stunden nachdem Dumbledore in sein Büro zurückgekehrt war – inzwischen drangen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ins ansonsten dunkle Büro, erreichte ihn die schreckliche Nachricht. Er hatte noch lange wach an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen, bevor er schließlich eingedöst war, doch nun kamen die Professoren McGonagall und Snape in sein Büro gestürmt, beide in heller Aufregung.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Dumbledore sofort und richtete sich auf. Er wusste, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

„Albus, es ist Potter. Er ist verschwunden!", sagte McGonagall aufgelöst. Sie rang nach Atem als sei sie den ganzen Weg zu seinem Büro gelaufen. Snape hatte die Arme verschränkt und machte einen weit lässigeren Eindruck, als sie beide zu seinem Schreibtisch kamen. Dennoch konnte auch er einen aufgeregten Schimmer in seinen schwarzen Augen nicht verbergen.

Dumbledore spürte, wie ihm das Blut aus den Adern wich. Das konnte nicht sein. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er nochmal, nun drängender. Geschockt starrte er seine beiden Kollegen an.

Professor Snape meldete sich nun zu Wort und schilderte in nüchternem Ton: „Weasley und Granger kamen zu uns, nachdem Potter wohl in der letzten Nacht den Gryffindorturm verlassen hatte und nicht zurückgekehrt war. Daraufhin haben wir uns auf die Suche gemacht, aber er ist definitiv nicht mehr auf dem Schulgelände. Diese Gewissheit haben wir von Potters Karte."

„Welche Karte?", fragte Albus, auch wenn er die Antwort darauf schon zu kennen vermutete. McGonagall blickte schnell zu Snape, welcher ihm das Stück Pergament reichte, auf der seine einstigen Hogwartsschüler jeden Winkel des Schlosses genauestens vermerkt hatten und wusste, dass die Kare des Rumtreibers nicht falsch lag. Wenn Harry nicht auf der Karte erschien, dann war er auch nicht da. Schwere Schuldgefühle überkamen ihn, als er an die letzte Nacht dachte und an den verzweifelten Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht. Sollte er der Letzte gewesen sein, der Harry gesehen hatte? Wo war er nach ihrer Begegnung hin gelaufen, wenn nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors? Er hätte ihn nicht so gehen lassen dürfen. Was war bloß los mit ihm?

Dumbledore fuhr sich mit der Hand über das bleiche Gesicht. Sie dürften jetzt keine Zeit verlieren. Seine Gedanken mussten warten.

„Minerva, bitte informiere den Orden über Harrys Verschwinden und sucht den ganzen Umkreis ab. Haltet Augen und Ohren offen. Wenn er nicht… wenn er allein unterwegs ist kann er noch nicht weit sein.", schloss Dumbledore schließlich und McGonagall nickte ihm kurz entschlossen zu bevor sie schnell den Raum verließ.

Nun wandte sich Dumbledore an Snape, der immer noch still vor seinem Schreibtisch stand. „Hat Voldemort in letzter Zeit irgendeine Andeutung gemacht, dass er Harry aus der Schule locken würde? Oder sonst irgendetwas?"

Snape rollte die Augen. „Der dunkle Lord macht dauernd sein Verlangen nach dem Jungen deutlich, aber wenn er irgendetwas geplant hätte, dann wüssten wir davon. Wie ich dir bereits mitgeteilt habe, ist er darauf aus, den Jungen während der Ferien, also wenn er nicht mehr in Hogwarts ist, zu erwischen. Aber unser letztes Treffen ist schon eine Weile her und er vertraut keinem seiner Gefolgsleute nach dem Fiasko im Ministerium sonderlich viele Informationen an. Vielleicht kann ich beim morgigen Treffen etwas in Erfahrung bringen, Albus, aber wenn du mich fragst, sucht Potter einfach nur weitere Aufmerksamkeit und bringt sich dadurch selbst unnötig in Gefahr."

„Danke, Severus. Bitte sei vorsichtig.", sagte Dumbledore abschließend, Snapes letzten Kommentar ignorierend. Er hatte nun Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich mit den Feindseligkeiten seines Zaubertranklehrers zu beschäftigen.

Nachdem Snape ohne ein weiteres Wort das Büro verlassen hatte, machte sich Dumbledore selbst bangenden Herzens auf den Weg ins Hauptquartier des Ordens um sich an der Suche zu beteiligen. Die Schule war einstweilen durch die übrigen Lehrer sicher genug; und nun, da Harry weg war...

Spät am Abend kehrte Dumbledore erschöpft in sein Büro zurück. Den ganzen Tag hatten sie an allen möglichen Orten nach Harry gesucht und hatten doch keine Spur von ihm. Das heißt, das stimmte nicht ganz, dachte Dumbledore betrübt. Remus und Tonks hatten, nicht weit von Hogsmeade entfernt, einen Zauberstab gefunden – Harrys Zauberstab. Dumbledore wischte sich die müden Augen und konnte die Tränen kaum noch zurückhalten. Er glaubte nicht mehr daran, dass Harry freiwillig gegangen war.

Sicher, vielleicht war er nachdem er vor ihm weggelaufen war erst einmal hinaus auf die Ländereien gelaufen und war vielleicht sogar in seiner Aufgewühltheit in Richtung Hogsmeade aufgebrochen, auch wenn das alles keinen Sinn für Dumbledore machte. Allerdings befürchtete er – ja, er spürte regelrecht, dass danach etwas Schreckliches geschehen sein musste. Dumbledore dachte mit schmerzhaft pochendem Herzen daran, wer ihm in der Dunkelheit begegnet sein könnte und Panik stieg in ihm auf, als er Harrys Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang nahm und ihn umklammerte, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Was immer geschehen war, Harry war dem nun ohne seinen Zauberstab schutzlos ausgeliefert. Dumbledore betrachtete den schmalen, dunklen Zauberstab in seiner Hand traurig und ging zum Fenster, wo die Abendsonne langsam hinter den Bergen verschwand.

„Wo bist du, Harry?", fragte er laut in die Stille, den Blick in die Ferne schweifen lassend und fügte in Gedanken verzweifelt und flehend hinzu: "Es tut mir so leid, Harry. Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen." Die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt, war ein leiser, klagender Schrei von Fawkes, der auf seiner Stange saß und seinen Herrn traurig ansah.

Die Ungewissheit war zermürbend, aber er schwor sich grimmig, dass er nicht ruhen würde, bis er Harry wieder gefunden hatte und er gesund und sicher zurück in Hogwarts war. Das war er ihm schuldig. Das und noch viel mehr. Seine anderen Gedanken, dass es vielleicht schon zu spät war und Harry tot sein könnte, verbannte er so gut es ging aus seinem Kopf – es wäre einfach unerträglich für ihn gewesen. Außerdem, er konnte zwar nicht sagen, wie, aber er _wusste_, dass Harry lebte. Er spürte es, wie es alle Menschen, die jemand anderen lieben, es innerlich spüren können. Noch gab es Hoffnung.

xxx xxx xxx

Kapitel 2 ist auch schon zu Ende. Zugegeben, etwas kurz, aber diesen Teil fand ich besonders schwer zu schreiben. Der nächste wird hoffentlich wieder leichter.

Vielen Dank an JuLLiiA für's Lesen... gleich am ersten Tag *freu* :) :)

Wie immer: Kommentare erwünscht ;)

LG MagicalWitch92


	3. Endlich Gewissheit

Kapitel 3: Endlich Gewissheit

Am nächsten Morgen informierte ihn Professor McGonagall darüber, dass Ron und Hermine sie darum gebeten hatten, ins Hauptquartier gehen zu dürfen, sicherlich auch, um mehr und vor allen Dingen schneller Informationen über Harrys Verbleib zu bekommen. Dumbledore konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Trotz der schrecklichen Lage, in der sie waren, musste er unwillkürlich lächeln. Wahre Freundschaft war wirklich etwas sehr kostbares und er war unendlich dankbar, dass diese drei sich gefunden hatten. Er wusste, wie besorgt die Beiden um ihren besten Freund sein mussten und stimmte zu, die Beiden für die restlichen paar Tage des Schuljahres freistellen zu lassen. Immerhin waren die letzten Klausuren auch schon geschrieben worden und Hermine und Ron würde es sicher mehr als gut tun, bei dem Rest der Weasleys und dem Orden zu sein.

Unterdessen konnte Dumbledore nur hoffen, dass das Todesser-Treffen, das am Nachmittag stattfinden sollte, neue Erkenntnisse bringen würde. Natürlich betete er, dass Voldemort selbst von dem Verschwinden Harrys überrascht sein würde, jedoch er rechnete sich keine großen Chancen aus. Seine Sinne sagten ihm ganz klar, dass er etwas damit zu tun hatte, und er müsste sich schon schwer irren, wenn sie ihn dieses Mal täuschten.

Und er war nicht der Einzige, der so dachte: Remus Lupin hatte ihn um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen gebeten und würde jeden Moment eintreffen. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie schwierig diese Situation auch für Remus war, gerade so kurz nach dem Verlust von Sirius.

Gerade, als er sich zum x-ten Mal seit Serverus ihm die Karte des Rumtreibers überlassen hatte, über das Pergament beugte und alle Personen in den Korridoren genauestens beobachtete, nur um dann ernüchtert festzustellen, dass Harry in der Tat nicht auffindbar war (in der ersten Zeit hatte sich noch der Illusion hingegeben, Harry könnte einfach im Raum der Wünsche verschwunden sein und würde jeden Moment wieder auftauchen), klopfte es zögerlich an der Tür.

„Herein!", sagte Dumbledore und ließ von der Karte ab.

Ein sehr mitgenommen aussehender Remus Lupin betrat langsam das Büro. „Remus, wie schön, dich zu sehen. Bitte setz dich doch.", sagte Dumbledore auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch deutend und lächelte ihm freundlich entgegen.

„Danke, Albus.", sagte Lupin und nahm Dumbledore gegenüber Platz. „Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?"

„Nein, leider nicht. Aus deiner Frage schließe ich, dass ihr bei euren Recherchen auch nicht sonderlich erfolgreich wart?", fragte Dumbledore matt.

„Mit Harrys Zauberstab verliert sich jede Spur. Niemand will etwas gesehen oder gehört haben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry an dieser Stelle angegriffen wurde und der Angreifer mit Harry von dort aus appariert ist.", sagte Lupin grimmig.

„Genau das ist auch meine Vermutung…", sagte Dumbledore traurig.

Dumbledore musterte Lupin sehr genau. „Remus, wie geht es dir? Bitte verzeihe mir meine Direktheit, aber du siehst furchtbar aus.", fügte er mit Blick auf das zerzauste Haar und den niedergeschlagenen Ausdruck auf Lupins Gesicht hinzu.

Lupin lachte freudlos auf. „Du sahst auch schon besser aus, Albus.", versuchte er halbherzig zu scherzen, woraufhin Dumbledore beinahe ertappt dreinblickte. „Wie soll es mir schon gehen. Harry ist… Harry ist alles, was noch übrig geblieben ist von meinen Freunden, ja sozusagen meiner _Familie_. Erst Sirius und jetzt…", er konnte die Tränen, die ihm in den Augen standen nicht länger verbergen und blickte verlegen in seinen Schoß. Dumbledore schaute ihn mitleidig an und suchte nach tröstenden Worten.

Doch schon sprach Lupin wieder und seine Stimme war nun ganz fest: „Deshalb bin ich gekommen, Albus." Er blickte auf und schaute Dumbledore direkt in die Augen, sein Blick war plötzlich flehentlich. „Bitte, Albus, versprichst du mir, dass du alles tun wirst, um Harry zu retten, auch wenn er in Voldemorts Hände gefallen sein sollte?"

Im ersten Moment war Dumbledore irritiert von der Frage und musste kurz darüber nachdenken. Natürlich würde er alles tun, um Harry zu befreien. War das nicht für jeden, der ihn kannte, offensichtlich?

Doch als er Remus misstrauischen Ausdruck in den Augen bemerkte, wurde ihm plötzlich klar, was Remus meinte: Remus kannte die Prophezeiung auch, nicht den genauen Wortlaut zwar, aber er wusste, dass nur Harry diesen Krieg beenden konnte, dass er und Voldemort sich am Ende gegenüberstehen würden und nur einer der Beiden siegen konnte. In seiner schieren Verzweiflung schien Remus nun anzunehmen, dass Dumbledore im Fall des Falles dazu bereit wäre, die Dinge ihren Lauf nehmen zu lassen und Harry jetzt schon seiner Bestimmung zu überlassen.

Dumbledore konnte diesen Gedanken nachvollziehen, spürte aber dennoch eine leise Enttäuschung darüber, dass jemand aus seinem näheren Umfeld, dies tatsächlich denken könnte; denn er würde niemals die Hände in den Schoß legen und dabei zusehen, ob Harry Voldemort schließlich besiegt oder umgekehrt. Das könnte er nicht ertragen. Er vermied es zwar durchaus immer, sich das anmerken zu lassen, aber er sorgte sich über die vielen Jahre so viel mehr um Harrys Glück und Leben, als um das der restlichen Welt. Harry war ihm so wichtig geworden, dass er ihn niemals einfach so opfern könnte. Natürlich darf er sich so etwas als Schulleiter streng genommen nicht erlauben, einen Schüler zu bevorzugen, weshalb es ihm einleuchtete, dass der ein oder andere vielleicht doch denken konnte, er sehe Harry nur als Mittel zum Zweck. Insbesondere nach letztem Schuljahr, überlegte Dumbledore betrübt.

„Ja, ich verspreche es.", antwortete er deshalb entschlossen. „Du kannst nicht glauben, dass ich nach all der Zeit Harry nur als Waffe im Kampf gegen Voldemort sehen würde, oder?"

„Es tut mir leid, ich dachte nur…", murmelte Lupin verlegen in seinen Schoß, wenn auch offensichtlich erleichtert.

Dumbledore stand auf und ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum auf Lupin zu, der nun zu ihm aufsah. Er legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte voller Überzeugung: „Ich weiß, was du dachtest und ich verstehe das. Nach all den Freunden, die du durch diesen unnötigen Krieg verloren hast, hätte jeder diese Ängste. Aber ich versichere dir, dass ich Harry nicht im Stich lassen werde, egal, was die Prophezeiung über ihn sagt. Ich liebe Harry als wäre er mein Sohn (oder in meinem Falle eher Enkelsohn)", fügte er augenzwinkernd hinzu und schaffte es damit sogar, Lupin ein kleines Lächeln zu entlocken, „und ich werde ihn beschützen solange ich lebe und wenn es sein muss, auch darüber hinaus."

Als Lupin seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte, sagte er: „Albus, das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir für deine Worte danken soll."

Dumbledore ließ seine Schulter los und musste lächeln: „Gar nicht. Aber du könntest mir den Gefallen tun und dich jetzt erst einmal ausruhen und etwas ordentliches Essen, bevor du dich weiter voller Elan an der Suche beteiligen kannst."

Lupin lächelte dankbar zurück und nickte.

Als Lupin das Büro schließlich verlassen hatte, musste Dumbledore noch lange an das Gespräch denken. Es hatte gut getan, Remus seine Sorgen zumindest was das betrifft, etwas nehmen zu können. Dennoch hatte ihn etwas anderes verblüfft: Wie einfach es doch vor Remus gewesen war, seine Zuneigung für Harry zu bekunden... Niemand anderem hatte Dumbledore dies jemals so offen kundgetan und er war froh, dass er einen solchen Freund hatte. Remus hatte schon immer eine so natürliche, zuvorkommende Art gehabt, die es einem leicht machte, sich ihm anzuvertrauen. Dieses Gespräch war für sie Beide sehr befreiend gewesen.

Wenig später kam Professor Snape zusammen mit Professor McGonagall in sein Büro gestürmt. Er sah gehetzt und sogar etwas aufgewühlt aus; ein sehr untypisches Zeichen für ihn, wie Dumbledore stirnrunzelnd feststellen musste.

„Wie war das Treffen? Er hat ihn, nicht wahr?", fragte er beunruhigt.

Snape nickte. „Trotz meiner Verbindung zu dir war er nach einigen Anläufen bereit, mich in seine Pläne einzuweihen. Und das auch nur, weil ich ihn, nicht wie Lucius, seit seiner Rückkehr kein einziges Mal enttäuscht habe." Den leisen Anflug von Stolz in seiner Stimme konnte er vor den Beiden anderen nicht verbergen. Ja, er war in der Tat ein sehr guter Spion.

„Gut gemacht, Severus.", sagte Dumbledore in bemerkenswert ruhigem Ton, auch wenn er merkte, wie seine Hände vor Sorge und Anspannung zu zittern begannen. „Was hat er dir erzählt?"

An dieser Stelle blickte er kurz zu Professor McGonagall, die wohl zumindest die Kurzversion der Geschichte schon gehört hatte, zumindest begann sie nun nervös mit ihren Füßen auf der Stelle zu tippeln, den Mund schmal zusammengepresst, als müsste sie sich davon abhalten laut vor Entsetzen zu schreien, weil sie wusste, was gleich kommen würde.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat Potter bereits seit Wochen, auch und besonders nach dem Vorfall im Ministerium, mit Visionen und Träumen heimgesucht. Auf diese Weise hat er ihn versucht mürbe zu machen. Er hat ihm vorgegaukelt, was passiert ist, sei allein seine Schuld.", begann Snape. Sein Unterton verriet, dass er Letzteres gar nicht abstreiten würde.

Dumbledore schloss die Augen. Der arme Junge hatte also noch immer nachts Qualen erleiden müssen und er hatte nichts davon mitbekommen? Er erinnerte sich an die bangen Minuten im Zaubereiministerium, als Voldemort von Harry Besitz ergriffen hatte, in der Hoffnung, er würde ihn töten. Wie verzweifelt, verloren und vollkommen am Boden zerstört Harry ihn angesehen hatte! Seine Eingeweide verknoteten sich bei dem Gedanken, dass Harry Nacht für Nacht ganz allein ähnliche Qualen durchleben musste.

„Vorletzte Nacht dann hatte er ihn endlich so weit, dass er freiwillig das Schloss verließ, in der Überzeugung, alle in seiner Nähe seien in Gefahr.", sagte Snape höchst widerwillig. Offensichtlich widerstrebte es ihm, Potter etwas so Nobles zuzugestehen. „Natürlich war das die größte Dummheit die er machen konnte.", setzte er deshalb gehässig hinzu, nicht ohne dafür einen strafenden Blick von McGonagall zu ernten. Daraufhin giftete er sie nur schroff an: „Ja, was? Nachdem er schon durch eine Vision von Black ins Ministerium gelockt worden ist, sollte man doch meinen, dass er ein bisschen was dazu gelernt hat, oder?"

„Bitte, Severus, fahre fort.", sagte Dumbledore drängend, als Snape offenbar eine kleine Kunstpause eingelegt hatte, um seinen Triumph auszukosten. „Wir wissen glaube ich alle, dass das nicht sonderlich klug von ihm war", gab Dumbledore bedauernd zu und ergänzte mit Nachdruck: „Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass irgendjemand von uns in einer solchen Situation anders gehandelt hätte."

Snape sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus, fuhr jedoch schnell fort: „Jedenfalls hat der dunkle Lord die Grenzen von Hogwarts sehr genau überwachen lassen und als seine Überwachungszauber Alarm geschlagen haben, hat er Greyback geschickt, um den Jungen zu überfallen – keine Sorge, er hat ihn nicht gebissen", ergänzte er schnell mit rollenden Augen auf Dumbledores weit aufgerissene Augen und sein erschrockenes Gesicht hin. „Er hat ihn mit einem Schockzauber belegt und dabei muss Potter wohl sein Zauberstab aus der Hand gefallen sein. Offenbar war er nicht sonderlich auf der Hut und gewappnet für einen Angriff. Sie haben ihn in die Verliese von Malfoys Haus gesperrt."

Dumbledore sah nun plötzlich um Jahre gealtert aus. Er stützte sich auf seinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich langsam auf seinen Stuhl. McGonagall kam besorgt näher. „Albus, ist alles -", fing sie an, doch Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend eine Hand und fragte an Snape gewandt heiser: „Wie haben sie das Haus gesichert?"

„Nicht sehr gut, wenn du mich fragst. Der dunkle Lord war sehr aufgebracht dieser Tage, aber die Tatsache, dass er Potter so leicht in eine Falle locken und überwältigen konnte und dieser ihm nun schutzlos ausgeliefert ist, steigert seine Laune, wie du dir sicher denken kannst, enorm.", sagte Snape. Dumbledore nickte schwach. Er war kreidebleich geworden. Und ob er sich das vorstellen konnte.

„Worauf ich hinaus will, ist, dass er in seinem Größenwahn die Sicherheit etwas vernachlässigt. Er glaubt, er sei nun unbesiegbar und zum Glück für uns, hat er ein paar zwar durchaus mächtige, aber nicht unüberwindbare, Schutzzauber um das Haus errichtet, an jedem Eingang drei Wachen postiert und…", Snape zögerte kurz.

Dumbledore blickte ihn an und fragte plötzlich in scharfem Tonfall: „Und was, Severus?"

Snape vermied es ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Er hasste es, der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten zu sein und erst recht, wenn er wusste, dass sein Gegenüber sich große Sorgen über einen Jungen machen würde, der seiner Meinung nach genauso arrogant und selbstverliebt war, wie sein Vater es gewesen war und deshalb diese ganze Aufmerksamkeit nicht im Geringsten verdiente.

„…und Dementoren halten Wache vor dem Verlies.", schloss Snape schließlich.

McGonagall biss sich auf die Lippe und blickte unruhig zu Dumbledore. Das also hatte sie so beunruhigt. Dumbledore hatte sich unwillkürlich die Hand vor den Mund gehalten. Er wusste nun, dass Harry also gezwungen war, in dem Verließ regelmäßig die letzten Minuten seiner Eltern wieder und wieder zu erleben. Seine schlimmste Erinnerung. Dumbledore blickte traurig hinunter auf seine Hände. Er musste den Jungen so schnell wie möglich dort herausholen. Andererseits, wenn das alles war, was Minerva so gesorgt hatte…

„Leider ist das noch nicht alles, Albus.", sagte Snape zögerlich, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, abwägend, wie viele Details er Dumbledore zumuten konnte. Dumbledore blickte schnell nach oben und schaute Snape eindringlich in die Augen. Was noch? Was hatten sie ihm angetan?

Bevor Snape etwas sagen konnte, benutzte Dumbledore Legilimentik, um den Rest der Geschichte zu erfahren. Snape indes, ließ ihn gewähren; er würde schon wissen, was er sich zumuten konnte. So konnte er sehen, wie vergnügt Voldemort gewesen war und so gelassen, wie er nur sein konnte, als er Snape genüsslich von seinen Besuchen in Harrys Verließ erzählte. Er hatte ihn gefoltert. Unter anderem mit dem Cruciatus. Seine Handlanger dürften die Drecksarbeit für ihn erledigen. Sie hatten Harry mit Peitschen und Messern drangsaliert, damit Harry wenn er allein war noch mehr Schmerzen hatte.

Dumbledore unterbrach die Erinnerungen, löste sich mit Ekel und Grauen von Snapes Geist und fühlte, wie ihm eine Träne die Wange herunter in seinen langen Bart sickerte.

„War das alles?", fragte er Snape mit belegter Stimme.

„Vorerst ja. Er wird Potter nicht töten. Das heißt, noch nicht, natürlich. Er wird sich Zeit lassen. Er will seinen Spaß mit ihm haben, bis er vollkommen zerstört ist.", sagte Snape erneut sehr widerwillig und ungewohnt kleinlaut.

McGonagall war ihr Unbehagen und Entsetzen sehr gut anzusehen. Sie hatte bisher erst einmal gesprochen, als wäre sie ihrer Stimme beraubt worden und blickte nun von Snape zu Dumbledore mit Augen, die klar zu verstehen gaben, dass sie diesen Albtraum noch immer nicht fassen konnte.

„Gut.", sagte Dumbledore in einer Stimme und mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, die signalisierten, dass gar nichts „gut" war. Dumbledore fühlte sich schrecklich, aber er wusste, dass er vor seinen Kollegen nicht vollkommen die Kontrolle verlieren durfte und stark sein musste – wenigstens noch ein paar Augenblicke.

„Ich schlage vor, wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde im Hauptquartier mit allen anderen und machen sofort einen Plan, wie wir Harry befreien können. Ich will Harry dort keine Sekunde länger als unbedingt notwendig lassen.", sagte er mit klarer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Snape machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, nachdem er Dumbledore kurz zugenickt hatte und verließ das Büro.

McGonagall zögerte noch und blickte den erschöpften und traurigen Dumbledore voller Besorgnis an. „Albus, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?" „So in Ordnung, wie es unter den Umständen nur sein kann.", antwortete Dumbledore und versuchte ein Lächeln. „Bitte, Minerva, wir sehen uns in einer halben Stunde.", sagte er sanft und deutete auf die Tür. McGonagall verstand, nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und verließ ebenfalls das Büro.

Dumbledore ließ nun endlich die Arme auf den Schreibtisch vor ihm sinken, vergrub das alte Gesicht in den Händen und begann bitterlich zu weinen. Er dachte an Harry, der nachts von Albträumen und Visionen geplagt wurde, an Harry, der seine sterbenden Eltern noch einmal hören musste und an Harry, gefoltert und Mutter Seelen allein, eingesperrt in einem kalten Verlies.

Doch den größten Schmerz verspürte er, wenn er an den treuen, gütigen Harry dachte, den er kannte; wie er warm lächelnd vor ihm stand und es brach ihm das Herz, wenn er sich vorstellte, dass er dieses Lächeln vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde.

Eine halbe Stunde später apparierte er ins Hauptquartier des Phoenix-Ordens, wild entschlossen, alles zu tun, was getan werden musste. Denn nun hatte er endlich nach zwei bangen Tagen Gewissheit.

xxx xxx xxx

So, als nächstes kommt dann (hoffen wir mal) die Rettung und gaaanz am Ende irgendwann (hoffen wir mal :P) plane ich zumindest mal ein Happy End mit ein paar positiven Ereignissen - ich will ja keine ganz deprimierende Geschichte ;).

Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews :)

Was denkt ihr von diesem Kapitel? Anfangs dachte ich, es sei eine gute Idee, Remus mit ein paar Zweifeln reinzubringen, aber je öfter ich's lese, desto unlogischer finde ich meine "tolle" Erklärung mit der Prophezeiung :(. Wie geht's euch damit? Gut/nicht gut?

Dankeschön für's Lesen :D

LG MagicalWitch92


	4. Der Angriff

Kapitel 4: Der Angriff

Die Planung von Harrys Rettung ging zu Dumbledores Unzufriedenheit nur langsam voran. Zwar sollte Snape Recht behalten, dass Voldemort in der Tat keine unüberwindbaren Schutzzauber und Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen hatte, jedoch waren diese immer noch so mächtig, dass sie erst 4 Tage später endgültig in der Lage waren, alle Schutzzauber zu brechen und in das Haus einzudringen. Zudem hatten sie mit Snapes Hilfe einen Angriffszeitpunkt gefunden, in der Voldemort weit genug vom Haus der Malfoys entfernt war, um ihnen möglichst viel Zeit zu verschaffen, und sich die wenigsten Todesser im Quartier befinden würden.

Alle Ordensmitglieder, die kämpfen konnten, hatten sich dazu bereit erklärt, der Mission beizutreten – alle, außer Snape, der sich heraushalten musste, damit seine Tarnung nicht aufflog.

xxx Haus der Malfoys xxx

„Bisher hat alles funktioniert", dachte Dumbledore, als er vorsichtig mit Remus und Moody an seiner Seite durch das Haus schlich, nachdem sie die Schutzzauber gebrochen hatten. Nun rann also ihre Zeit langsam ab, da Voldemort es sicher sofort alarmiert werden würde, sollten die Bänne brechen, und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie den nächsten Todessern begegnen würden. Die drei Todesser am Seiteneingang hatten sie ohne viel Aufsehen zu erregen aus dem Hinterhalt schocken können. Zu Dumbledores grimmiger Genugtuung war der Werwolf Fenir Greyback unter ihnen gewesen – eine Sorge weniger. Danach hatte sich der Orden in Gruppen aufgeteilt, die nun nach Harry suchten. Der palastähnliche Bau der Malfoys beherbergte unzählige Tunnelgänge und Sackgassen im Untergrund, sodass ihnen keine andere Wahl blieb.

Nach einigen Minuten in dem Kellergewölbe wurde Dumbledore plötzlich unruhig: Außer den 3 Wachen am Eingang war Ihnen niemand begegnet und es blieb vollkommen still. Zu still. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Es war zu einfach.

Nach weiteren 10 Minuten des Umherirrens wurde es endlich unnatürlich kalt. Dumbledore wusste nun, dass sie richtig waren: Diese Kälte kam von den Dementoren die zweifelsohne Harrys Verließ bewachten. Die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, ging Dumbledore langsam voraus. Er versuchte, die Schreie seiner Schwester und seines Bruders in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren, die durch die Anwesenheit der Dementoren ausgelöst wurden. „Vorsichtig jetzt. Wir sind ganz nah.", flüsterte er seinen Begleitern zu.

Moody grummelte nur etwas wie „Immer wachsam" und ließ sein magisches Auge wild umherkreisen um alles im Blick zu haben.

Und da war es: Als die drei um die nächste Ecke bogen, bot sich ihnen ein grausamer Anblick: 5 Dementoren patrouillierten vor einem Verlies, das viel mehr einem Käfig für Tiere ähnelte; es war klein, schwere Gitterstangen versperrten den Weg, der Boden war bedeckt mit Blut und Staub und inmitten dieses Gefängnisses lag eine kleine leblose Gestalt bäuchlings auf dem Boden.

Dumbledore hielt den Atem an. Harry. Einen schrecklichen Moment lang war er sicher, sie wären zu spät gekommen. Er spürte, wie Remus neben ihm nach Luft rang und einen Schrei zurückhielt.

Dann geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig: Die Dementoren bemerkten die Eindringlinge und schwebten geradewegs auf sie zu. Im selben Augenblick hörten sie rasche Schritte von dort, wo sie herkamen, auf sie zukommen und drehten sich gerade rechtzeitig um, um ca. ein Dutzend Todesser zu sehen, die angeführt von Bellatrix Lestrange schnell näher kamen.

Bellatrix schrie ihnen entgegen: „Na, wen haben wir denn hier? Dumbledore in der Falle! Hahahaha!" Ihr Lachen hallte an den hohlen Wänden wider und ließ die drei Umzingelten schaudern. Dumbledore trat einen Schritt auf Bellatrix zu und stellte sich instinktiv genau zwischen Bellatrix und Harrys Verließ, während Remus die Dementoren mit seinem Patronus in Schach hielt.

„Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass ihr ihn auch nur noch einmal anrührt.", sagte Dumbledore sehr klar und bestimmt. Die einzige Reaktion war ein weiteres hämisches Lachen von Bellatrix, die siegessicher verkündete: „Ohh. Wir wussten, dass du früher oder später kommen würdest, Dumbledore. ER weiß es. Der Dunkle Lord ist bereits auf dem Weg hierher. Ihr kommt hier nicht mehr raus. Es ist zu spät."

Damit eröffneten die Todesser das Feuer – Flüche flogen gleichzeitig von Moody, Dumbledore, Bellatrix und den Todessern kreuz und quer durch das Gewölbe und einige prallten an den Wänden ab. Dumbledore und Moody gelang es gerade so die vielen Flüche abzuwehren.

Angelockt von dem Lärm kamen nun die einzelnen Gruppen des Ordens, die in der Nähe gesucht hatten, und brachten sich in den Kampf ein. Der unerwartete Angriff des Ordens von hinten verbreitete noch mehr Chaos und verschaffte Dumbledore Zeit und Gelegenheit, nach Harry zu sehen – zumal McGonagall sogleich Bellatrix duellierte und diese somit abgelenkt war. Er warf Minerva einen dankbaren Blick zu, die ihn sogar kurz anlächelte, bevor sie sich voll und ganz dem Kampf widmete.

Daraufhin machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte an Remus vorbei, der immer noch mit den Dementoren beschäftigt war und ständig seinen Schutz erneuern musste, da die Dementoren ihn relativ schnell aufsogen. Er sprengte das Schloss des Verlieses, eilte an Harrys Seite und kniete sich neben ihm nieder. Er packte ihn sanft an der Schulter und drehte ihn auf den Rücken: Seine Kleidung war zerfetzt und blutgetränkt, während sein Gesicht unnatürlich weiß schimmerte, die Augen fest geschlossen.

„Harry… Harry! Wach auf, bitte wach auf!", flehte Dumbledore, während er die rabenschwarzen Haare aus seiner Stirn strich, und schüttelte ihn leicht. Aber Harrys Kopf rollte nur schlaff von einer Seite auf die andere, ohne irgendein Lebenszeichen erkennen zu lassen. Noch mehr Panik ergriff Dumbledores Herz und schien es wie eine Faust zu erdrücken. Er hob Harry behutsam in seine Arme und fühlte an seinem Handgelenk nach einem Puls. Unendliche Wellen der Erleichterung durchfluteten ihn, als er das schwache Pochen gegen seine Finger spürte. Nur flüchtig nahm er die kämpfenden Zauberer um ihn herum wahr - inzwischen hatte sich eine Art Schutzmauer aus Ordensleuten vor ihm und Harry aufgestellt, die jegliche Flüche abwehrten.

Harry lebte. Nun mussten sie diesen schrecklichen Ort so schnell wie nur möglich verlassen, bevor Voldemort ankam, was sicherlich nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, und vor allem bevor sich Harrys Zustand weiter verschlechterte.

Beschützend drückte er ihn an sich, flüsterte ihm ein „Alles wird gut, Harry. Ich bin bei dir." ins Ohr und stand vorsichtig auf. Er konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie dünn und leicht Harry geworden war, aber dafür war später noch Zeit.

Direkt apparieren war leider nach wie vor nicht möglich und so würden sie den ganzen Weg bis zur Grenze des Hauses so schaffen müssen. Er schaute sich um und sah, dass Bellatrix gerade in einen Kampf mit Kingsley verwickelt war, so wie auch die anderen Todesser momentan vollauf beschäftigt waren mit ihren Einzelkämpfen. Er bermerkte erleichtert, dass viele Todesser bereits zu Boden gegangen waren und hoffte inständig, dass seine Leute es rechtzeitig hinaus schaffen würden.

Er gab den Ordensleuten vor ihm ein Zeichen, die sich sogleich daran machten, den Weg für Dumbledore freizukämpfen, während Dumbledore selbst schnell Remus und den anderen deutete, sich schnellstmöglich auch zurückzuziehen. Er spurtete nun so leichtfüßig wie möglich mit Harry im Arm und seinen Zauberstab fest in seiner Hand nach vorn gerichtet in Richtung Ausgang. Auf seinem Weg feuerte er noch ein paar gezielte Flüche auf Todesser, die sich ihm doch noch in den Weg gestellt hatten.

Als er die Eingangshalle durchquerte, hörte er plötzlich eine leise Stimme. Er sah zu Harry hinunter, der die Augen halb geöffnet hatte und schwach etwas zu sagen versuchte: „Pro-Profess-or…"

„Sssch. Nicht reden.", flüsterte Dumbledore beruhigend, während in seinen Augen Tränen glitzerten, gerade als Harrys Augen auch schon wieder zufielen und sein Körper erschlaffte.

Endlich draußen angelangt, konnte er gerade noch Voldemort apparieren sehen, der ihm für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hasserfüllt in die Augen blickte und dann aus seinem Gesichtsfeld verschwand, als er sich auf der Stelle drehte und disapparierte. Er musste darauf vertrauen, dass seine Gefährten aus dem Orden rechtzeitig fliehen konnten.

Wie geplant erwartete Madam Pomfrey die Ankömmlinge bereits ungeduldig im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts, wo Dumbledore sofort hinappariert war. „Albus! Na endlich. Was-?" Sie stoppte mit dem Blick entsetzt auf Harry gerichtet.

„Poppy. Bitte hilf ihm. Er lebt noch, allerdings…", flehte er. „Bitte." Er legte Harry behutsam in das nächste Bett ohne die Augen von ihm abzuwenden, während Madam Pomfrey bereits im Nebenraum verschwunden war, nur um einige Sekunden später mit einer großen Auswahl an Heiltränken, Medikamenten und Instrumenten zurückzukommen.

xxx

Als Erstes: Sorry für die lange Pause, aber krankheits- und arbeitsbedingt (Ausbildung :)), war meine Freizeit besonders in den letzten Wochen ziemlich begrenzt. Außerdem war ich sehr unzufrieden mit diesem Kapitel und habe es sehr oft wieder abgeändert, bis es mir nun eigenlich ganz gut gefallen hat.

Ich hoffe auf ein paar Kommentare, wie ihr das Kapitel fandet... ich hoffe, das Warten hat sich gelohnt ;)

Danke für's Lesen,

LG MagicalWitch92


End file.
